


A.J.R.

by justwhatialwayswanted



Series: Apartment 314 [14]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: (kind of. it's like halfway between pre-relationship and getting together), F/F, Getting Together, POV Renee Walker, andrew is also in there a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwhatialwayswanted/pseuds/justwhatialwayswanted
Summary: Okay. So Allison put a kissy face emoji next to her name in Renee's contacts, and they text a lot, and Renee maybe-probably-definitely is interested, but that leaves one very important question to be answered:Is she going to muster up the brazenness to do something about it?
Relationships: Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game)
Series: Apartment 314 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785295
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	A.J.R.

**Author's Note:**

> a quick ficlet for y'all since i haven't posted in a while. we diverge from the apartment 314 squad! have some much-promised renison :) i intend to write more with them in the future, interspersed with some KICKASS ideas i had for ficlets focusing on other characters!

Renee's latest hobby is mentally writing texts to Allison Reynolds.

Or, as she'd entered herself in Renee's phone, 'ajr 😘'.

It shouldn't be hard. Allison is quite talkative, and she responds to requests for pictures of Princess so fast that Renee is pretty sure she stockpiles them. But Renee can only have so many conversations via text. Especially when what she'd actually like is to have those conversations face-to-face. In a date-like context.

She spends a lot of mornings at the animal shelter. Most of the other volunteers can only take shifts after normal business hours or on the weekends, and the vast majority of the authors Renee works with are night owls, so she usually doesn't have work-related messages blowing up her phone.

Today, though, there's not much to do—Laila made it in to help out today, so feeding went faster than usual, which means Renee gets to sit at the front desk and text Andrew. (Who is awake, despite definitely being a night owl, because he gets gossip from Jean in the mornings or something? Renee's not really sure what's going on there. She's gotten conflicting explanations from Jean and Andrew.)

**me:** I've edited so many romance arcs

**me:** and yet when it comes to real life I'm lost

**Andrew:** Tell me about it

**me:** Okay but when you write romance it's a subplot

**Andrew:** The murders are more interesting

**me:** I know<3 that's why I'm your editor

**Andrew:** wow very touching

**me:** Mhm

**Andrew:** At least you're still with me in the pits of hell

**Andrew:** Jean is so cheerful it makes me nauseous

**me:** They're cute though

**Andrew:** I don't feel like being that emotionally mature about it

**me:** At least you're self aware

**Andrew:** That's my true gift

The bell over the door rings, and Renee looks up to see—

Allison.

She's dressed like she's on her way to a photoshoot, all bold red lipstick and blonde waves cascading over a satiny white dress with a short hem that leaves precisely one inch of skin visible above her thigh-high boots.

"Hi," Allison says with a small smile. "I was hoping I'd find you here."

Renee smiles back and ignores her heart thumping against her ribs. "Hello. You look nice."

Allison's smile gets a little bigger, and she smooths her hands over the skirt of her dress. "Thanks."

Renee has checked Allison's nails a million times already, and she knows Allison keeps them short, but she can't help checking one more time. They're as short as always and painted as red as her lipstick.

Allison laces her hands together. "I'm actually on my way to a meeting, but it's like two minutes away and I'm a little early, so I thought I'd come say hi. How have you been?"

"Good." Renee sets her phone on the counter. "My friend Jean just started dating someone, so I've been gossiping about it with his roommate all morning."

Allison grins. "Cute. Is Jean the writer, or is that the roommate?"

Renee's heart beats, if anything, faster, because Allison  _ remembered.  _ "The roommate, Andrew. How are you?"

"I'm good. A little nervous—I mean, I can't say too much about this meeting before it happens, but I'm really hoping it goes well." She shrugs and flicks her hair over her shoulder. "It will, though. The nerves are just a ritual at this point."

"I'm sure you're right." Allison does some sort of complicated YouTube-Tiktok-Instagram thing that she insists isn't the same as being an influencer. Renee may or may not have watched every vlog she's posted. Not that Allison  _ knows _ that.

But on that note, Allison is here. More importantly, she specifically came here to see Renee, and Renee absolutely needs to do something about it because it feels like fate has dropped this opportunity in her lap and she  _ really _ doesn't want it to slip through her fingers. Again.

So she shoots her shot. "Um, my volunteer shift ends in half an hour, and there's a coffeeshop I like down the street. Do you want to... meet up there? After your meeting?"

Allison beams, and it's such a joyful, unguarded expression that Renee feels all the tension in her body melt away. "I'd love to. You'd probably have to wait a bit for me, though. I don't want to make you late if you need to be somewhere."

"Oh, no, I don't have anything I need to do today." Sort of. Renee backtracks. "Well, I have some work I need to finish, but I can do that anytime."

"Perfect." Allison lays down the word with no room for argument. "Text me the name of the coffeeshop and I'll let you know when I'm on my way. I should be done with my meeting fifteen minutes after you."

Fifteen minutes is nothing. Renee's already killed well over an hour sitting here texting Andrew. "That works for me."

Allison glances at her phone. "Shit, I should go, but I'm really glad I came by." There's something irrepressibly soft in her expression when she looks at Renee. "I'll see you soon."

Renee smiles. "See you soon, Allison."

As soon as she's out the door, Renee picks up her phone. She texts Allison the name of the coffeeshop, as requested, then pulls up her conversation with Andrew.

**me:** Actually I might be abandoning you in the pits of hell, sorry

**Andrew:** Et fucking tu, Brute??

**Andrew:** What happened

Renee smiles and starts filling him in on the details.

A  _ date. _

She did it.

**Author's Note:**

> y'all, i think i finally know how i'm going to fit kevin into this universe, so be prepared for him to burst onto the scene sometime soon!!
> 
> also, i have no idea how long this series will get. probably so, so, SO long. i'm kind of delighted by that i really want to make this a whole ass universe. so this renison ficlet represents an expansion of the scope of the world beyond jean and andrew! (shocking i know lmao)
> 
> thank you for reading!  
> -birl<3


End file.
